


Perfect

by miss_tatiana



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Making Out, they r awkward and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_tatiana/pseuds/miss_tatiana
Summary: Jean is getting doubts that Emma feels the same as her - so Emma has to show her otherwise





	Perfect

They were snuggled up on the couch in Emma’s basement,  _ Legally Blonde _ playing on the TV in front of them. Jean had been over to Emma’s house before, but never when Emma’s parents were out. Tonight, they had made some sort of agreement with Emma that allowed Jean to stay over while they went out to dinner together.

Jean couldn’t focus on the movie, even though it was one of her favorites. She was thinking about how Emma had asked her out, at the underclassmen prom end of last year, and how they’d been dating for a while now, but they hadn’t kissed yet. It was as big source of worry for her. Was she being a prude and taking things way too slow? Did Emma even want to kiss her?

Emma’s arm was around Jean’s shoulder, and her eyes were glued to the screen, a smirk spreading into a chuckle from time to time, whenever Elle did anything particularly noteworthy. “Oh my god, don’t you just hate him?” she murmured, as Warner appeared onscreen. 

“Um, yeah,” Jean agreed, despite not really catching what Emma had said. She was in her own world, getting more and more nervous and more and more aware of what couples were supposed to do when their parents went out. 

“Pathetic,” Emma remarked, squinting at Warner as he begged Elle to take him back. “He gets just what he deserves, it’s wonderful. Look.”

“Em, I’ve seen this movie before,” Jean replied. “I know how it ends.” She sighed, her head on Emma’s shoulder. She knew her thoughts were just messing with her, but she almost felt like she was going to cry. 

Emma gave Jean’s shoulders a little squeeze. “I know, I know. How do you feel about Emmett? I know he’s supposed to be the nice guy, but he’s not even that cute.”

Jean nodded, and tried to think up an excuse to get some time alone and clear her head. She tapped Emma’s arm, signifying that she wanted to be released from under it. “Hey, I have to pee.”

Emma sat back, letting Jean stand up. “You’ll miss the ending.”

“Um, okay,” Jean said under her breath, almost in a full panic. 

“Jean, is something wrong?” Emma asked, reaching for the remote and pausing the film. She stood as well, her beautiful face painted with concern. “You’ve been out of it for like, twenty minutes.”

Jean rubbed her hands on her legs. “No, I’m fine, I just need a minute.”

“Are you okay?” Emma took Jean’s hand in her own. 

“Em, do you like me?” asked Jean quietly, looking down at the floor. 

Emma seemed confused, tilting her head to the side and regarding Jean strangely. “Of course I like you, darling. We’re together.”

Jean shook her head. “Why do we not do couple things then? It just feels like nothing ever happens, you know? Like we’re it a place, and we’re never going to move past it.”

“We do couple things,” Emma argued, still looking sort of lost and a little miffed. “We go out together all the time! We watch films-” She gestured to the TV. “Look, we’re arguing. If that isn’t a couple thing than I’m not sure I know what is.” 

“It’s just-” Jean wiped her cheek, where a tear had been slipping down. “You- we haven’t even kissed yet.” 

Emma, after being silent for a moment, let out a sigh. “Is that what this is about?”

Jean nodded. It sounded so dumb out loud, and she’d been so upset over what seemed now like basically nothing. Emma probably thought she was paranoid, or just weird. She sniffed. 

“Darling, I didn’t mean to- I didn’t know you were worried about that,” Emma said, almost looking sad. She took Jean’s other hand as well and led her back to the couch. “I was just waiting for the right moment, I-” Emma paused, seeming suddenly ashamed. “I wanted it to be perfect.”

Jean smiled, she couldn’t help herself. All the dread and tension that had been building up inside her melted away. 

Emma leaned over and hugged her tight. She whispered into Jean’s hair, “This is the right moment, right?”

Jean laughed, nodding. “Yeah, I think.”

Emma put a hand on Jean’s cheek and gently guided their lips together. 

And, naturally, it was better than Jean could’ve pictured, and honestly, she’d pictured this a lot. She seemed to just fit with Emma perfectly, and she found her hands moving to Emma’s waist. She opened her mouth experimentally, and it got that much better. Emma’s tongue was on hers, and all she could see, on the backdrop of her closed eyelids, were lights. 

They must’ve made a strange sight, just silhouettes against the final court scene of Legally Blonde on the TV, but it was the best first kiss anyone could ask for, and Jean knew, as she finally pulled away, dazed and breathless, that it was very much worth the wait.


End file.
